Minerva Orlando (MSE)
Minerva Orlando (ミネルバ・オーランド Mineruba Ōrando) is a female Mage reckoned as the strongest member of Sabertooth. Following the Grand Magic Games of X791, she leaves Sabertooth and becomes a Dark Mage of Succubus Eye. She later becomes a new recruit to the Dark Guild Tartaros, where she refers to herself as Neo Minerva (ネオミネルバ Neo Mineruba). After Tartaros' defeat, Minerva once again rejoined Sabertooth, and became an S-Class Mage of the Guild, as well as it's most powerful member once again. Appearance Minerva is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous. Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to Minerva's guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves. The Grand Magic Games' fifth day had Minerva change her outfit considerably, making it more regal in appearance: her dress is replaced by a slightly more revealing one, exposing a fair share of her cleavage, the sides of her torso and her left leg; this is dark in color, sporting thin light edges, laces securing the dress in correspondence to the woman's hips, thick fur lining her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front, those being a large "V''" and what looks like an "''U" with a dot in its concave part. Minerva has forsaken her gloves, and instead sports several accessories composed of fur: aside from her dress, fur is also present in the form of a collar adorning her neck and of a "Feather boa", passing above her shoulders and ending in bifurcated edges. After joining Succubus Eye, Minerva's new attire consists of a band around her upper chest, with her lower chest partially exposed and two straps connecting the band to a collar round her neck. Over it, she wears a brown fur-lined coat. Her lower dress is slit near her left leg, and she wears with high heeled boots with thigh high socks. When joining Tartaros, Minerva undergoes a transformation into a Demon. She now has two curled horns on her head, a black patch covering her right eye that continues to her left leg. She wears a long black cloak and bandages which cover most of her torso and a pair of underwear underneath, on her arms she wears light colored arm bands and black gloves covering her hands and her guild mark is located on her left waist. She also wears knee guards and black high-top boots. Personality Synopsis History Magic & Abilities Quotes Relationships Trivia *Some of the descriptions are from the original Fairy Tail Wiki, all credit goes to the creator *This character will be part of the upcoming storyline involving New Fairy Tail and the reformed Tartaros (of Six and Yami's creation), as well as a spin-off of it, done by me. Category:Mrs Sting Eucliffe Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Sabertooth Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Succubus Eye Category:Demon Category:Territory Magic User